Fujima Kimi
Fujima Kimi(Kimi) Kimi is a female character to the fanon show, Eddsworld Dokkan. She is the anime and manga addict, and the one who also is good with tests. It is shown that she too has a crush on Tom. Appearence In Episode 1, Kimi wore a purple dress(that wasn't noticeably seen until the rest of the series), Dark purple hoodie, purple shorts(under her dress, which looks like leggings), and pink shoes. In the rest of the series, Kimi didn't change, but her hoodie makes her purple dress look noticeable on his shoulders. In Ojamajo form, she wears a dark purple Dokkan dress, that has light purple flaps over his shoulders, and on top of the dress, that are secured by a darker purple belt. Character KImi was born in Tokyo, Japan, and moved to England to get help with her English. She is doing pretty well, except when she say her "L's" she says "R's" due to being Japanese. She is noticed by her humbleness and kindness, and her purple hair. It has been revealed that Kimi has a crush on Tom, and would called him, Tommy-San, and would called people's first name, then say -San or-Sama. Her nature is always calm, and barely panics or get mad, and if she does, it scared people. Alternative Forms N/A As an Ojamajo Kimi found a mysterious rock(along with the other characters) and picked up a tap. She then transformed into the second purple witch apprentice, and began to help out with the shop. Kimi is one of the main character to not get angry a lot. Kimi, along with the other main characters, goes tests easily and passes them. In the episode where the seven deadly sins monsters were realized by Derptiene, Envy has gotten into Kimi, and she was so jealous! Spell: Pururun Purun Famifami Faa Magic Stage: pururun purun, suziakani! Yousei: KiKi KiKi is like Kimi, with her anime and manga obsessive, and calm nature. It is now knowing that Kimi has feelings with ToTo, like Kimi has feelings with Tom. As a Witch Pokemon apprentice Kimi gained a female Espeon that has a purple bow on her head. Kimi in this has named her Espeon, Sakura. 4kids.Tv If 4kids had redubbed this fan show, Kimi would be renamed Ann Craft, and Japan purple dot land, and he would've fought with the seven weird things creatures, jealousy. Shee would've been having an obsession of cartoons obsession and would like to be friends with Billy(Tom's 4kids name). Trivia •Kimi's weight has been shown to be the skinnier weight, as she appears underweight being at 50 pounds. •Kimi might be Onpu's lost sister(both have purple hair, and Kimi look like she has Onpu's dress on and shorts, and both are Japanese). •Kimi is also like Numbuh 3 from kids next door(Both are in love with the shortest male member of their show: Kimi-Tom Numbuh 3-Numbuh 4, and both are Japanese) •In a fan TCG, she has cosplayer Numbuh 3 from kids next door, Zakuro from Tokyo Mew Mew, Fem!Japan from hetalia, and Onpu from Ojamajo Doremi, making her one of the others to cosplay another character from another show.